iNeed Him
by SeddieIsTheShizz
Summary: Yes, that's right, she needed him. More than he could possibly know. One-shot. Sam is hurting. Rated T for mentioned rape.


The tears that stained her face frightened her. Her blood-shot eyes frightened her. Her messy hair frightened her. The disheveled clothing on her body frightened her. _He _frightened her.

She silently cursed her mirror for showing what she looked like. No one could see her like this. No one. She couldn't let anyone see her. Not now.

She felt dirty. She felt used. She didn't want this. This was too much.

But she needed help. From someone who wouldn't dare hurt her. Someone who could love her, not in the way _he _loved her. Love her like she mattered, like she was a person and not some doll that could be thrown around and wouldn't get hurt.

Her step-father... oh, her step-father. He will burn eternally.

One person popped into her head. She tried to shake the thought away. No. He couldn't help her. He hated her. She knew he did. He had to hate her after what she had said to him all of those days. He couldn't help her.

But she couldn't tell Carly. She couldn't tell her mom. She couldn't tell him. _Especially _him. He wouldn't help her. He hated her.

He would laugh in her face at the thought of him helping her.

He would leave her at his doorstep.

She shook her head. No, he wouldn't... He would help...

Maybe.

She wouldn't risk it. He couldn't know. And she couldn't tell him now. It was 2:15 in the morning. He's asleep.

But she needed him.

Yes, that's right, she needed him. More than he could possibly know.

But he would think it was a trick. He would give her this look...

He had to know.

She needed him.

It didn't matter if he looked at her like that.

He was the only one that could help, she was sure of it.

She slowly stood up off the bed, wrapping a blanket around her body. It was raining. She couldn't walk to his house in the rain.

But she had to.

She started to the door, making sure to be quiet, so he wouldn't wake up.

When she turned the knob, she quickly got out of the house and shut the door. She started walking the 4 blocks to their appartment.

3 blocks.

2 blocks. She shivered. The rain was cold. It felt good, though, it soothed her bruises.

1 more block.

As she got to the double glass doors, she started to rethink this.

What would he think of her as now?

He would pity her.

He would think she was small.

Weak.

Tears built up in her eyes again.

She couldn't handle that.

But she needed him.

Her hands slowly reached towards the handle. She grasped it and pulled open the doors.

Her blanket was soaked.

Oh well.

She needed him.

Now.

She walked over to the elevator and got in.

...

As she waited to get up to his floor, she pictured him.

His sweet smile. His admirable eyes. His caring voice. His sincerity.

He wouldn't look at her with a rude face. He wouldn't laugh at her. He wouldn't leave her at the door.

He would help her.

Because she needed him.

When she heard the soft ding indicating she had reached his floor, she jumped. She was nervous.

The doors slid open and she walked out of them. She started down the hallway, then turned left, and saw two doors. Carly's and Freddie's.

She knocked lightly on the one to her left. After about 30 seconds, she knocked again, a little harder. No one answered yet. Her breathing picked up.

She knocked again, almost panicking.

The door knob started to turn, and she backed away, startled. She had almost given up.

A sleepy-looking boy in blue and green checkered pajamas appeared. Oh, how glad she was that he was there.

He looked at her a second and blinked a few times,

Was this really who he thought it was?

He took notice that her shorts were torn at some spots, and that her face was hard to look at. He also noticed the first few buttons of her top were undone.

"Sam?"

She whimpered and fell into his arms. He was paralyzed for a moment, then held her softly.

"What happened to you?"

She let out another cough-like whimper and sniffed. "Here, come in." He grabbed her hand and started to pull her inside. She wouldn't move. He looked back at her and picked her up bridal style into his room.

When he started to put her down on his bed, she held on to his neck tighter. "Wait just a minute, Sam, I have to get you a change of clothes."

Her arms slowly let go and she watched him go to his dresser. His house smelled like him.

Freddie walked back to her with a large shirt and a pair of pajama pants. "Here," he said. "will these work?"

Sam merely nodded. She didn't move. He put the clothes in her hands."Come on, you have to change. You're soaked," She stayed still.

"If you don't put them on, I'll have to do it for you."

She looked up at him and handed him back the clothes. His eyes widened.

"Uhhh, you really should get dressed."

She stared at him all the same. Her lips moved a little. "You do it."

"Why?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

Her eyes filled with tears again.

"Okay, okay, honey. No, please don't cry." He slowly bent down and started unbuttoning her shirt. Her eyes started to close. She didn't want to see his face when he saw. "Sam...."

She sighed, her eyes remaining closed.

"Who did this to you?" She heard the anger and strain in his whisper.

She knew the bruises were bad. "My step-father."

Freddie was silent.

"He raped me."

She soon felt her shirt being pulled away from her arms and thought it was safe to open her eyes. The tension radiated through the room. The relief of his shirt on her skin made her relax.

Freddie softly tugged on her shorts and felt her tense. His stomach twirled. How could someone do this to her? He had never seen her like this.

"It's okay, sweetie."

"I know..."

His hand slid slightly down her thigh. Sam backed up.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Freddie apologized quickly.

Sam nodded. She pointed to the pants that lay beside her. He grabbed them and quickly slipped them on her.

She hopped on him, hugging him tightly. He sat back down on the bed and tried to lay her on the bed, but she denied.

"No."

"You need some sleep."

"No." Her lips met his and he pulled away.

"Come on, you're delirious."

She started to cry again. "You don't want me? Am I no good for you?"

He gasped. "Ohhh, Sam, please, no, don't think that. I'm just saying, you just... I don't want to get you worked up, okay? I want you, believe that."

She let out a sob. "But I want you to kiss me."

He quickly pressed his lips to hers. He felt a small twitch of her mouth, a softer sob, then she relaxed back down onto his bed. He pushed her legs completely on the bed and climbed on top of her, not breaking the contact. Lips carefully moved down her neck and down to her collarbone.

"Freddie..." Sam breathed.

"Hmmm?" He pulled the sheets over their bodies, and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Thank you..."

"For what?" He asked, tucking a strand of hair behing her ear.

"For loving me."

------

**So... how did you like it?**

**Like it a little? Like it a lot?**

**Review, please!**


End file.
